


Nerd and Jock AU

by Kiraslaying



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Some Side Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraslaying/pseuds/Kiraslaying
Summary: Jace and Simon are put to sit with each other in pairs for the rest of the year. Jace Wayland the typical football jock with that amazing blonde hair and the I don't give a fuck attitude. Simon Lewis the silent nerd who only talks to his best friend Clary Fray/Garroway and has the biggest crush on the blonde jock. This is the story of how they fell in love in the whole year in High School.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing Jimon because the lack of Fics about them and I want to see more. I'm a total shit writer and this won't be good at all but oh well

Jace Wayland wasn't at all happy about what was happening right now in American History class but it was totally fucking happening anyway. Here he was sitting with his squad of friends (well not his friends but people that fan girl over his awesomeness and he totally just sits back and eats it up) just in his own world laughing at the jokes the came his way. Feeling very proud of himself when the girls were practically confessing their love for him. The boys were asking him tips on how to workout because everyone knows Jace Wayland had the body of someone you totally jerk off to a least five times a day. He really didn't see his teacher completely livid at how half his class wasn't even paying attention to his lesson today and was tired of this happening on a daily basis. So the teacher did what he had to do and that was move Jace away from his friends and put him in the one place he never thought he would ever sit at. 

 

Across the room sat Simon Lewis, who was really trying his best to pay attention in class because out of all his classes American History was somehow the hardest for him for god knows why? Of course it was also hard enough when half the damn classroom wants to either fuck Jace Wayland or be Jace Wayland. For Simon, he totally wants to fuck Jace Wayland but not most of the time though. Like a moment like this where he can't even understand what the fuck is going on because Jade and his squad are making such loud noises. He was in his own world thinking when he suddenly heard only silence. He escaped from his thoughts when he saw Jace Fucking Wayland strutting over towards him like he was somehow walking across the room with the paparazzi taking his God like photos.

 

They met eyes and a shiver went down Simon spine. He knew at this moment that his life was either going to be totally amazing because Jace is walking towards him. Or a disaster because the only reason why this God would be coming over to this side of the room where barely no one sat was because... Their teacher finally had enough and decided it was a great idea to put Jace with someone who will shut him up for the rest of the year. And Simon knew it was wishful thinking but hey a boy can dream right?

"What's up Nerd, looks like we're going to be best buddies for the rest of the year" said Jace with a smirk that half said he was pissed but also sorta happy.


End file.
